Informant
by Iloveplotbunnies
Summary: "Yeah?" Lisbon questioned with a small smile. "Me too." L/RJ. Sequel to Sanctuary.


**Title: **Informant

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _The Mentalist_, bad things would happen.

**Rating: **T for language and way too much fluff.

**Summary: **"Yeah?" Lisbon questioned with a small smile. "Me too." L/RJ. Sequel to Sanctuary.

This is the sequel to my fic, Sanctuary! However, because I _do _owe a fic about the kidnapping and vacation, it will be coming soon!

* * *

"I thought we'd have to call in the cavalry, Lisbon." Jane teased from his couch, as Lisbon rejoined her team in the bullpen. Van Pelt glanced up from her computer monitor to throw her boss a small smile, before divulging back into whatever she had been doing for the past four hours and fifteen minutes. "Agent Wainwright was completely beside himself in anxiety. I thought somebody was going to need to resuscitate him." Rigsby chuckled from his desk.

Lisbon rolled her eyes in response. "I overslept, Jane. It _happens_. I'm here now, so get over it." Jane shot her a bright grin, and she honestly hoped that he wouldn't stick his damn nose in her personal business. "What do you have for me, Van Pelt?"

Van Pelt opened her mouth to respond, when Jane spoke instead. "You should get an alarm clock."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lisbon dryly retorted. "Now, Van Pelt…"

"You don't already have one?" Jane interceded again, and Lisbon narrowed her eyes. "Interesting." She almost sighed; _interesting _from Jane meant he was going to vent her for information later on, and though she had plenty enough confidence in her misleading skills—going against Jane had never been a good notion. If he somehow caught onto her secret relationship involving his longtime nemesis Red John, because of how she _sat _in her office chair or something else that she did, subconsciously…it would end badly for all those involved. "Do you have an alarm clock, Grace?"

Van Pelt blinked. "Uh, boss?"

"Ignore him, Van Pelt." Lisbon ordered. Van Pelt nodded. "Barring any _other _interruptions from our resident deviant…" Jane playfully frowned. "…what do you have for me?"

"Well, this isn't exactly case related but…" Van Pelt started, as she glanced down at her white notepad by the phone. "Somebody called for you, and left a return number." Lisbon nodded.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Lisbon knew _exactly _what the person wanted, but she couldn't tell any of her subordinates that.

"No, boss." Van Pelt responded. "They just left this number with me for you."

"Can I have the number?" Van Pelt nodded, as she ripped the number from her notepad and handed it over to Lisbon. "Thanks." Lisbon hurriedly turned on her heels, and entered her own office before she redialed the number _555-0364 _on her cell phone.

It rang twice. "Hello, Agent Lisbon. I have a crime to report."

Lisbon coyly smiled, as she stepped behind her desk and slid out her notebook with a pen. "Can I have a name?"

"I don't know, can you?" Red John responded, teasingly. "I'm supposed to be that confidential informant, who ultimately ends up leading you to your next big break in the Red John case." Lisbon rolled her eyes, and pressed the pen to paper. "I'm absolutely positive that Mr. Jane would be ecstatic, confidential tip or not."

"Then, I'm not going to ask for a name." Lisbon replied. "I should tell you though, just for future reference, informants don't usually go to me for something like this."

"I know that, Teresa. I've anonymously tipped your investigations off many times." Red John gave. "I only called you myself to hear your voice, which turns…"

"I'm working, Mr. Confidential Informant." Lisbon interrupted, hastily. Red John sighed. "So, what's the crime?"

"Aren't you wondering where I'm taking you tonight?" Red John questioned, and Lisbon placed her pen back down on the desk. She _was _curious, but she had work to do first. Wainwright hadn't been _too _thrilled that she had been late to work, and she knew the surprise vacation would take two weeks of work away from her. "I already packed our things, and I've got them stored in the car. I also packed a bunch of candles."

"I somehow think that's illegal." Lisbon chided, lightly.

"I didn't do any illegal breaking and entering, Teresa. I _do _have a key, and the candles aren't exactly illegal unless they somehow manage to combust somewhere between here and our mystery location."

Lisbon turned slightly in her desk chair, and shifted the phone closer to her ear. "I _meant _going through my clothes. We had this discussion last night."

"We also did _many _other things last night, as well." Red John whispered. "I'm sure you don't need to be reminded about them though, dear."

"Once again," Lisbon repeated. "I'm _working_, and you had better give me that tip _now_."

Red John chuckled. "Calm down, Teresa." He paused. "You have absolutely _no _idea where I'm taking you; so naturally, I'm going to pack your clothing." Lisbon begrudgingly nodded, he had a valid point. _After all_, Lisbon thought with a small smile, _we could be going somewhere cold_. Though, she seriously hoped not. "We'll be outside in the sun a lot, and I don't want you ill with heat exhaustion, love."

Lisbon shifted in her seat. "I'm _still _working."

"I know you are, but in two hours, you're going to be doing something _completely _different." Red John replied. "I'll give you the tip now, but only because I'm going to have you all to myself for the next two weeks."

"Is there anything I need to do?"

"Besides to leave all paperwork at the office?" Red John inquired. "You should bring Mr. Jane along when you investigate this tip." Lisbon frowned.

"You know I can't do that."

"Yes, you can." Red John spoke. "If you don't want an in-depth investigation into your private life, you're going to do just that." Lisbon said nothing. "I know you care for him, Teresa…but he's the safest alternative to you bringing in somebody else."

"That's not reassuring."

"I wish it was meant to be." Red John commented, and Lisbon continued to frown. "If he goes with you, I promise he's only going to witness a staged kidnapping."

"It couldn't be done without a witness?"

"I'm a man of great stage presence, Teresa." Red John said. "I don't do things without pretense or presence."

"I'm still not thrilled about this." Lisbon added.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You better." Lisbon consented. "Now, tip?"

She could almost hear the smile in his voice, as he spoke again. "I've been hearing screams coming from 3574 Convened Drive, you better get there fast." Lisbon scribbled down the address with her ink pen, as he spoke again. "I honestly look forward to seeing you again, Agent Lisbon."

"Yeah?" Lisbon questioned with a small smile. "Me too."


End file.
